Dangerous Awakening
by PPLyra
Summary: ...And thus, the Vampire Princess of Arendelle has awoken. (Vampire!Anna. Story is when Hans left her in Elsa's study room.)


**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **...And thus, the Vampire Princess of Arendelle has awoken.

* * *

**Dangerous Awakening**_  
_By: PPLyra

* * *

Hans is a liar... A horrible liar... How could he do this to me... He said I was his true love...

It's not fair! ... I sang a song with him! It was meant to be! But I guess I'm not meant for happy endings...

I've ruined the people of Arendelle's lives... I've ruined my sisters' life... I've ruined _my_ life... Is there anything _else_ for me to ruin?!

I shiver in pain. Cold... So cold... I should just lay here and die... I haven't done anything right since the gates were opened yesterday. Everything I've done ended the way I didn't hope for. I feel stupid for falling in love to someone who wasn't strong enough to care for me...

All those years of Elsa shutting me out... It hurt my feelings so much. Our parents separated us for a reason I didn't know. But now I know. A strange feeling always lingered inside of me says that it was my fault she won't talk to me...

Years and years... We became more separated. Only the door was in our way. At night, I heard footsteps outside my door... Whenever I opened it, no-one was there. I secretly hoping it was Elsa, but I guess it was my imagination. Why would she visit me? Elsa only came out her room to do her duties. She didn't have time for me... or to even say hi... Since our parents died, I felt more lonelier. My 16th, 17th and 18th birthday passed and I was celebrating my birthday by myself.

And I thought once they opened up the gates, I would be happier. But the real world is not what it seemed...

I shivered again on the floor. "...P-Please..." Ice is cracking all over the corners of the ceiling. It's getting colder by the moment.

The door is rattling. What if it's Hans, is he going to finish me off soon? What if it's Kristoff or Elsa? ... "...H-Help..." I whispered.

_Click!_ and the door is unlock and swang open.

I hear a soft giggle. "Anna!" he worriedly say, coming to my aid.

I look up. Olaf. H-How did he opened the room with his nose? ... How did he know I was here...?

A flash of fire appear in the fireplace without me knowing he ran there. My eyes are blurry. I see the small snowman looking at the fire in surprise.

"Olaf..." I let out in my low voice, straining myself, "Olaf, get away from there!"

"Wow... So this is heat!" he whispers loud enough for me to hear. "I love it..." A cough of flames comes out and went to his twig-arm. He shakes the fire off his arm and smoke is left. "Ooh! But don't touch it!"

Olaf rushes towards me and tries to drag me near the fireplace. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" he asks softly.

Hans. _Hans._ Just hearing his name makes me mad, but I just shiver. "I-I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love..."

"Huh. But we ran all the way here?"

Ignoring what he said, I'm alert of the fire beside him. "Please Olaf... you can't stay here... you'll melt..."

He walks behind me and sits himself there. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you!" He leans his back against mine. "...Do you happen to have any ideas?"

I sighed deeply. "I don't even know what love is..."

"That's okay, I do..." Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours... like... you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever..."

I'm astonish. I give Olaf a shock look. "...Kristoff loves me?..."

He walks in front of the fireplace. "Wow! You really don't know anything about love, do you?" he ask as his face starts to melt.

I gasp. "O-Olaf, you're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for," he say sweetly. A moment comes, his face starts to melt harshly. He pulls his face right back up, water dripping off his face. "Just maybe not right this second!"

Suddenly, the window busts open and the freezing cold air rapidly blows in. "Don't worry, I've got it!" He struggles to keep the windows shut. "We're going to get through-" Then he is distracted. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something..." His words faded as I stare at the fire. Now Olaf is melting... It's my fault... "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!" Those words brings me back to reality.

I turn around to face him. "They-They are?"

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

I try to stand up with my wobbling legs. "H-Help me up, Olaf. Please..."

I hear him running towards me, knocking over the chess board characters. "No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm!" He tries to place me back down.

"I need to get to Kristoff..."

"...Why...?" Then he gasps. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why!" He hops and skips around like a little kid. "There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

Ice spread around the ceiling, making cracking sounds. Olaf and I run out the room. Ice spikes grow and block our path. Ice is seen everywhere. "We're trapped!" exclaim Olaf, standing close to me. I am not giving up now! I look around and saw that the window is only covered with thin layer of ice. I gasp, looking at Olaf. He can tell what I'm thinking and we bust open the thin window. The snow-storm is so strong it blows the window panes off.

"Slide, Anna!" say Olaf. I look down. Snow is seen everywhere. I have no other choice, do I? I carelessly slide down the snowy rooftop and reach down the bottom. I feel weak... Really weak... Everything around me is beginning to fade off... I stand up and start to walk towards the iced ground... or was this the lake?

I can hear Olaf talking to me... but I can't make out what he's saying... "K... Kristoff..." I whisper.

"...Keep going, Anna!..." I hear Olaf say before fading. I don't want to look back, knowing it's going to slow me down.

I struggle on to keep going. My pulse is quickening. I shiver again. My whole body is numb. I can't feel anything. I look at my hands. Swirls of ice covers my palm. "Ohhh..." My fingertips are turning blue. Chills went down my spine. I feel more numb in my face and neck now. I place my hands onto my chest and gulp. I close my eyes, longing for Kristoff's touch as I kept walking. My legs are moving side to side with the raging wind. "Kri... Kristoff..."

Suddenly, the snowstorm stopped. The snowflakes floats in mid-air everywhere I can see. I keep shivering, my hands close to my chest. I feel like crying, but the cold is preventing me to even form any tears. "K... Kristoff..." I keep shivering. I cluth my hands against my shirt. I began to hiccup. I know I can't cry, but I can feel myself hiccuping.

"Anna..." I hear someone call my name out. I look up and see Kristoff, breathing heavily. He is far away. I start to walk again, towards him. He is running towards me while I wobble my way. He is still far away... He's trying his best to get here...

Then I hear a sound of a sword being drawn. I turn around and see Hans. Hans. Damn, Hans! I gasp, seeing Elsa on the ground. All broken. I can tell she is drowning herself with her tears. She is helpless and alone. Hans is going to kill her, I know he will! "Elsa..." I whisper. I'm here, Elsa. Don't cry. I'm here.

I shiver again, looking at Kristoff. I want to cry... I want his kiss him to thaw me. But my sister is way to important to me. I turn around and run towards Hans and Elsa.

Elsa. She is more important than _my_ own life. All those pain I gave her, I need to pay her back for it. Everything is my fault and I take my word for it. No-one needs me here. I'm just no-one. I'm nothing.

_...'Cause for the first time in forever... You don't have to live in fear..._

"Noooo!" My voice echoes. I hear ice cracking around my body. I no longer can support my body. Hans' sword slashes its way as I withdrew my hand in front of the sword. Ice fully covers me as I black out.

_...'Cause for the first time in forever... I will be right here..._

...

...

...?!

"Anna!" I hear my sister calling out my name in the darkness.

Why is she calling out my name? I can't see her. Am I dead? Is this what it feels like to be punished?

I look around, nothing but darkness around me. I look down at my hands, nothing. I can't see anything. It's like I was floating in mid-air. I can't seem to feel my hands or legs... or my feet. Nothing.

Where am I?

This can't be heaven. No. This place is pure darkness. I'm in hell.

I no longer feel any numbness nor chills. I can't feel anything...

I want to cry, but I'm not even sure if I still have any eyes. Or this is just a dream. Though everything feels so vivid and real...

I look around and in the distant, I see a light... a bright light... I want to go close to it... What is it? I have a warm feeling as I go near it... Maybe I'll be happier there...

"Oh, Anna..." I hear Elsa again. Her voice is shaking. Sounds like she is crying.

Elsa, dear sister. Please don't be sad. Don't cry. I'm in a better place now. Who am I kidding? I'm just a spare. No-one could care less what I am. I mean, I danced and sang a song before your coronation day and no-one took noticed of me.

I move closer and closer to the light... So much warmth...

"No... No..." cries Elsa.

Elsa. Don't make this harder. I want to leave this ___sh_ithole!

"Please no..."

I can hear her sobbing around me. What should I do?

"...Come back, Anna..."

A tear falls from my eye. I'm still alive...

"I need you..."

But I cannot come back as a human. I must choose a new path.

* * *

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven gathered around the two sisters. Elsa kept sobbing, still clinging onto her frozen sister. Just then, Anna was warming up from her chest - where her heart was. Olaf looked up and gasped. Kristoff and Sven noticed too and they gasped.

As Anna's ice was melting, no water was seen, instead it was replaced by tiny particles of ice and snowflakes. Her outfit's colours was changed. Her cloak was now dark red. Her snow outfit was grey. Her skin was pale coloured. She let out a breath. Her arms bent over, Elsa noticing her moving. She looked up, not realizing Anna's change. "Anna?" she happily said.

Anna blinked. Everything was so clear and vivid. Her new senses made her tingle inside. Elsa stood up and hugged her sister tenderly for the first time in thirteen years. "Oh, Elsa..."

Elsa let go of Anna. She placed her hand on her sisters' cheek to stroke it. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna held the queen's hands. "I love you!" Her red eyes shimmered at the sight and the magnificent smell of Elsa's milky bare shoulders. She opened her mouth, her cherry coloured lips glistered, revealing her new-born canine fangs... And thus, the Vampire Princess of Arendelle has awoken.

* * *

_The end._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not intended to write anymore of this, but I'll see if you guys wants me to write more...

-PPLyra.


End file.
